


Drabbles

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and i get bored often, and it's all just lil drabbles, basically they just talk and stuff, because it's cute, no real plot bc that's for smart ppl, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deep talks during night and idiotic talks during day (or other way around)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> well i get bored often and then i think about cute lil conversations those idiots in love have and this is basically it lol enjoy :***

''Louis?''

''...''

''Louis?''

''...''

'' _Louis_??''

''What?!''

''It's your birthday in few hours.''

''I know.''

''You're gonna be 23.''

''I know. What's your point?''

''You're gonna be old.''

''I - what the fuck?''

''You see? Your hearing is getting worse.''

''Harry -''

''Louis.''

''Stop.''

''But -''

''Stop.''

''...''

''...''

''I'm sorry. You know I'll love you even if you can't get it up.''

''Oh my God!!''

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was cute and nice pls tell me what you think.. and bc i'm on phone and can't link my tumblr follow me at imthinkinoutloud.tumblr.com


End file.
